Hijacked: Flight 93
by call me your partner in crime
Summary: Bella Swan was on the fourth hijacked airplane in 9/11--aircraft 93. After the plane was taken over, she called the Cullens and spent her last minutes with them... Only she survived. Takes place in New Moon. Rated T because of violence and tragedy. 1-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Most author's notes are carelessly written, just little notes apologizing why they haven't updated in a while, or something that inspired them to write a new story, or maybe even something interesting that had just happened in their life. But this, this author's note, is the hardest one I have ever wrote. _What am I suppossed to say?_ I think. Or, _Is I write this story, will some people be offended? How do I explain everything that went through my mind when I decided to write this?

_So, first of all, I am so, so sorry if this story offends anyone. You do not have to read it. I know that some of you may have gone through some terrible losses, but I never will fully understand your pain of losing someone you loved. I do know someone who lost a family member on Septemeber 11, and she told me her story. I will not give her name out or any personal information out of respect to her privacy, though. _

_Second, I got this idea of writing a story about Bella on one of the airplanes during 9/11 from a movie. It was called _United 93_, and was about the fourth plane, flight 93, which was supposed to crash into the White House. It did not reach it's destionation, and crashed in a field instead. All details and facts in this story are accurate, due to the fact that I used the movie as a resource for my story. (The movie was a re-enactment of the disaster and is all true. Actors used real lines from 9/11 in the movie and had all correct information.) _

_Third, if you confused by the summary, this is a one-shot about Bella being on flight 93 on September 11. While I was watching _United 93_, I was thinking, _What is Bella had been on this aircraft? What is she had called the Cullens before she crashed? What would she have said? _This is a one-shot about the call the Cullen's got from Bella while she was on the airplane under attack. If you are still confused, send me a PM and I will give a longer summary. _

_And fourth, I may make a sequel or actual story. It will depend on how much the readers will like this one-shot, and if I have the time. This one-shot will be only from the Cullen's point of view, and not Bella's. If I do make a sequal, it will either be a one-shot or a full story of Bella's experience on flight 93. _

_Thank you._

_Dedicated to all victims and families of September 11, 2001. _

_

* * *

_

**HIJACKED: FLIGHT 93**

_September 11, 2001_

_Esme's POV_

Edward sat down on the couch between Alice and I, and we both shifted and put our arm around him. I was sitting on his left, Alice on his right. It hurt me so much to see Edward like this, broken and confused. Leaving Bella had been a mistake--we all realized that. We couldn't go back, though. We couldn't go back to Forks and interupt Bella's life. She deserved peace, and happiness. She was my daughter, and I wanted the best for her. I wanted her happy.

But I wanted Edward happy, too. And Edward wasn't happy without Bella. It was all so confusing and hard. If Edward was happy, then that meant Bella would never have a normal life. She would never be able to grow up and have kids. And even if she did stay human, being around us would still change her life style. It would still be different from a human's. Being around us--around vampires--had a risk, and that would never go away. Unless we all became like Carlisle, immune to blood. I had a feeling that wasn't about to happen anytime soon, though.

Everything was falling apart, and the smiles were starting to fade. You could see behind everyone's act, the saddness that lingered deep inside them. Even Rosalie felt bad for all the trouble she had caused Bella, everything that she had done to hurt her. Bella had truely changed her. Bella had changed everyone.

Rosalie was now nicer and accepted humans more. She started talking more to the kids in school, and actually developed a couple friendships.

Emmett had made a human friend, and adored Bella. He was happy when he was around her, and mostly because he loved to tease her. Bella had brought out his inner brother-ness.

Alice had gained a best friend, and another sister. Plus, she learned that a human can't shop for six hours straight, which she should have known from the beginning. It was still funny when Alice had come home that day, carrying a passed-out Bella in her arms. Edward had been furious.

Jasper pledged to be more careful around humans, and was getting more comfortable around them. He hunted more, and tested his strengths. With each passing day, he was becoming stronger and stronger at controlling himself. We were all so proud of him, and he couldn't be more happy.

Carlisle had found another daughter, just as I had. We loved Bella, and she loved us. I wanted so much to see her again, to hug her. I knew Carlisle wanted the same.

And, finally, Edward. She had helped him so much. Before he had met her, his world had been empty. He had lived with and watched the other couples for years, and sat there, lonely. It was hard to see him alone, without a partner. When Bella came into Edward's life, it was like he was a new person. He came home everyday with a smile on his face, and now had someone to share his love with.

It is impossible to describe the difference Bella had made in out lives. She was truely everything, and out main source of happiness. You would never think that one person could change so much, but Bella did. Bella changed and perfected everything.

The phone rang, interupting my thoughts. I got up from the couch and picked up the phone from it's charger which sat on the kitchen counter, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Esme?" A small voice said asked. I froze.

"Bella? Is that you?" I whispered.

Everyone in the family room was frozen, no one was even breathing. I knew they were listening to our conversation.

"Esme, I need you to do me a favor." I nodded, even though Bella couldn't see it. Why was she calling us? I was so glad to hear her voice again, to hear my daughter, but I was confused. Wouldn't she hate us for leaving her? I felt so bad I wanted to cry.

"Anything, Bella. Anything," I whispered into the phone.

"Put me on speaker, and turn on CNN. Please. It's urgent." Her voice cracked, and I could tell she was crying. I could hear some shouting in the back round, and sobs coming from others. It scared me.

"Of course. What's going on? Are you hurt?" I asked as I walked into the family room, motioning Emmett to turn on CNN. I hit the speaker button, and Bella's voice filled the room.

"I'm not exactly sure what's happening, Esme. I'm really, really scared." She started sobbing.

"Bella..." I choked out. Was she hurt? In danger? What was going on?! The others were had formed a circle around me, their eyes wide.

"Hey, I got CNN on," Emmett said, staring at the TV. What I saw shocked me.

_"Two commercial American Airline aircrafts were hijacked and flown into the World Trade Center earlier today. Flight 11, carrying 87 passengers and crew, was flown into the North Tower at 8:46 A.M. The South Tower was hit at 9:03 by Flight 175 which had a total of 60 passengers and crew on board. We were informed a couple minutes ago about a third plane that hit the Pentagon at 9:37 A.M. Flight 77 had 59 passengers and crew. Stay with CNN for more news." _

I stared, gaping. My family looked had the same expression on their face as me. What was going on? How did this relate to Bella?

CNN showed a video of the three planes crashing into each building. Smoke was pouring out of the wrecked Twin Towers and Pentagon. You could see the firefighters and police men gathering along the street, helping people away from the building. By-standers were screaming and crying, some taking videos and photos with their cell phones and cameras.

"Oh, my," I whispered. I looked down at the phone in my hands.

"Bella?" I asked. "Did you hear any of that? Could you hear the reporter?"

I could hear her whispering to someone. I heard her hold the phone back up to her ear.

"Yeah, Esme," She said. "I heard everything."

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked.

Bella's voice suddenly got lower, as if she were telling a secret. "The plane I'm on was hijacked. Flight 93."

When this words left her mouth, everyone froze. It was like the world had stopped spinning... maybe it had.

"Your. Plane. Was. Hijacked." Alice hissed slowly through her teeth. I could see she was about to explode, and so could Jasper. He put his arms around Alice, as if constricting her. I understood Alice's anger, though. I felt the same way, just more composed. How could they do this Bella? Sweet, innocent Bella!

"Yes. And everyone is freaking out, and we have no idea what to do. There was three guys, a-and two of them h-have knives and... and..." Bella started sobbing. She took a couple deep breaths, calming herself. "A-and one of t-them has a"--I heard her swallow--"a bomb around his w-waist..." she started crying again.

"Bella," Edward breathed, so soft only I could--who was standing next to him--could hear him.

"...and we don't know what to do," she continued.

"They're going to land, right? They hijacked the plane, but they're going to land, right?" Emmett sounded so deperate I almost hugged him. I was to busy worrying about Bella, though.

"No, Em, they're not going to land," Bella whispered. "It's a... a suicide attack."

No one said anything.

Bella continued. "This is the fourth plane hijacked. Two hit the World Trade Center, one hit the Pentagon. We don't know where we're headed. I think we turned around, but I'm not sure what's going on." She cleared her throat, and we could hear screaming in the backround. Bella started crying again and as someone started shouting in a foriegn language.

"Bella, why do we hear screaming? What's going on?" Carlisle asked her, speaking for the first time.

"They st-stabbed someone. The flight attendents were trying to h-help him b-b-but they started shouting at them. I th-hink he's... d-dead." She sniffled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off. There was a high-pitched whining sound that I could tell was coming from the airplane. There was loud screaming from everybody around, and some shouting. We all exchanged glances, out eyes wide with fear.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward shouted.

The whining sound got louder, and so did the screaming and yelling. It went on for about a minute, and then it died down. There was a heavy breathing, almost a panting. Someone was talking in the backround, and someone else was yelling in a language I couldn't place. My family and I were all silent, waiting for Bella to speak again. Waiting to hear her voice, to make make sure she was okay.

After what seemed like hours, she picked up the phone again. Before she could even say a word, we started screaming.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Bella, are you okay?!"

"What happened?!"

"It's okay. Everything's okay. For now." Bella was still breathing heavily.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked.

"The plane. I... I didn't know it could go so fast. We were going down... but we stopped. I don't know why."

No one knew what to say. If they were aiming downward... we didn't know how much time we had left with Bella. I saw Edward stiffen as I thought about it.

"Why did you call us, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "What about your... family? What about Charlie?"

"I called him. He wasn't home, left a message. Then I called Renee, but she was out playing tennis. Apparently she changes her voicemail everyday so everyone knows why she's not available." Bella laughed weakly. "Yeah. When they both come home, they'll find a message from me telling them I'm on a hijacked plane and will probably die."

I grimanced. I had lost my own child when I was human, so I knew what Charlie and Renee would go through. I would know the pain they felt... it would tug at their heart whenever they thought about Bella. It all ready tugged at mine, and I was talking to her.

"Could you do something for me, Esme?" Bella whispered.

"Anything," I promised. It was the least I could do for her.

"Just... tell Charlie and Renee and Phil I love them, okay? Please?" She said weakly. The others gasped softly. My breath caught, and I felt dizzy.

"Bella, don't say that. Don't you ever say that." Alice spoke sharply, but I could see it in her eyes. We wouldn't be seeing Bella again.

"Hold on," Bella said suddenly. I heard fierce whispering, and I wish the phone was closer to whoever was talking, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Esme," She started talking again, and everyone relaxed a little. She sounded... hopeful. "There's... a group. A group of men, and they're going to try and get... get the hijackers."

I was so relieved I could have laughed. But laughing wasn't something you should do, not in this situation. What if it didn't work? What if... what if everyone was killed? I tried to be hopeul, but there was still a nagging in the back of my mind. We would hope for the best.

"Okay, Bella. Just tell us everything that's happening," Jasper said.

"Uh, well, they're walking to the back of the airplane to the attendants station or whatever it's called. They're looking for weapons. Hot water and knives... some are going through their backpacks and carry-ons... what time is it?" She suddenly asked.

I looked at the clock. "Exactly ten A.M."

"Okay," Bella breathed. "They got everything ready. They're going to attack any minute. Here"--there was a rustling sound--"I'm going to hold the phone up so you can hear everything."

We stood there, listening. There was nothing at first, and then... the room was filled with loud noises. People were screaming and yelling, and someone started shouting in the foreign language again. There was a banging sound, and some people were cursing. I wondered what the other people on the airplane were thinking, what it looked like...

Loud screams filled the air. They belong to a man, one of the hijackers, I believe. I was silently rooting for the passengers in my head, hoping with all my might and all my heart that they would get control of the airplane once again. That flight 93 would land safely. And if it did, the first thing we were doing was moving back to Forks. We wouldn't--_couldn't_-- live without Bella. We were going back.

"Oh my God!" bella's voice suddenly came back through the phone. "Oh my God! They... they killed the pilots!"

"What?" I asked. "What happened, Bella?"

"The... the hijackers. They killed the pilots! There was two dead bodies outside the cockpit! Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier."

I suddenly felt sick. So they were in control the whole time? I mean, I thought the hijackers were forcing the pilots to take them somewhere... I didn't know they had full control.

There was another whining sound. _No, no, no!_ I thought. _They can't bring down the plane! Not yet! _

Bella screamed, the sound of it filling the phone.

The whining sound stopped, and so did Bella's screaming.

"I hate it when they do that!" She yelled into the phone.

"Bella? Are they going down?" Emmett asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know. They're fighting for the steering wheel--they broke down the door to the cockpit. I don't know what's happening."

The whining sound came back, and multiple screams filled the air. There were lots of loud noises, and I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella! Bella!" We all shouted her name, but there was no reply. Just screams.

The the phone went dead.

"NO!" Edward screamed.

* * *

We watched the news the next day.

None of us had said anything for almost a day and a half. We hadn't registered the fact yet that... no. I couldn't say it.

_"Yesterday at 9:59 A.M., the South Tower collapsed. The North Tower followed shortly after at 10:28 A.M. Flight 93--the fourth hijacked aircraft--crashed in a field near Pennsylvania at 10:03 A.M. The government was not notified that Flight 93 had been hijacked until four minutes after the crash. There were no fighter jets within a hundred miles. The aircraft was meant to hit the White House, but passengers attacked the hijackers and crashed the plane into a field. There were no survivors. They were brave enough to risk their lives to protect others, and for that we are forever thankful." _The voice dronned on with more information about the attacks, but I had tunned out.

"There were no survivors," I whispered to myself.

No one said anything.

* * *

_September 11, 2009 (Present Day) _

_Edward's POV _

It had been eight years exactly. Eight years since Bella had died, eight years since I had died.

My body was here, but not my heart and soul. Bella had my heart, and she was gone. I had never had a soul to begin with.

I had turned into a zombie. I didn't want to live--why should I? I wanted Bella, and Bella was gone. My reason for existance was gone. I was mad at the world, and I didn't want to live on it anymore. I just wanted to die.

It was my family that kept me alive. They were my crutches, my support. They were like me--sad and depressed. Bella had affected all of us.

My family was like me, though they never really would understand how my pain went to much deeper than theirs. None of them had lost their soul mate, their true other half. They didn't know what it was like, feeling so alone on this planet.

Everyday, I wished I had never left Bella. I had made a mistake, and was paying the price. If I hadn't left her, I could have stopped Bella from getting onto Flight 93. I could have read the minds of those who planned to hijack the four planes--I could have stopped them. I would have saved all those people who died from the attack, I could have saved all those families from losing their loved ones and friends. And yet, becuase I had left Bella, I had single-handedly killed all those people. Thousands and thousands of people. I truely was a monster.

But there was nothing I could do now. I couldn't go back in the past and save all those people--this was the way things were now.

Alice got up and went to the front door before anyone could even knock. I heard a vampire's voice--one that I would reconize anywhere. My head snapped up.

The others all froze. They reconized the vampire, too. I got up and ran to the door.

And there, in the doorway, stood Bella Swan.

* * *

_As you know, I used the movie _United 93 _as a resource, but it wasn't my only one. I also went to a website to get the dates and times of all the events that happened during 9/11. All of the information should be correct (or at least mostly correct). And the Cullens were not in any way involved in the real September 11 attack. They are made-up characters, and belong to Stephanie Meyer. No one from my story was involved in the real 9/11 event. _

_Please review my one-shot, and let me know what you think. If you were involved in September 11 or know anyone who was, please do not be offended by this story. I know losing someone you love is hard, and I do understand that the 9/11 attack was very serious and a horrible experience. _

_I put the website that I got some of my information from on my profile. _

_Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think. :) _


	2. Author's Note: Sequel

This is an author's note, but I come with good news. :)

First, thank you for the reviews! I didn't know if anyone would like this one-shot, so I'm glad youo guys did. Here's a couple reviews I liked:

To _Night of Blue Fire_: Thanks you so much for your review! Actually, I have seen (and own) the movie _World Trade Center_. That was another movie that inspired me to write this one-shot, though I didn't mention it because it didn't play that big of a role. I loved the movie--Nicholas Cage (I think that's how yoou spell his name) is an awesome actor. And thanks for recommending the songs--I am constantly looking for new music to put on my Ipod. :)

To _iambellaswan00_: Thanks for your awesome review! (And being my first reviewer.) I love disaster movies and stuff, and I have always been interested in the 9/11 hijacking and attack. When I wrote the one-shot, I did do a lot of research, because September 11 is a big part of America's history and I couldn't give my readers a bunch of fake information. :) So thank you for noticing that, because I did spend about an hour researching and going through pictures and stuff. Thanks. :)

And I know I had a few questions about how Bella became a vampire: There was a vampire near the Flight 93 crash sight, and when the plane crashed he took Bella and changed her. She was barely alive, and would have died if the vampire had never bit her. I imagined the vampire as Laurent, because he is one of my favorite vampires. :) After the Cullens, of course.

**And I am doing a sequel! **I decided that I would do a sequel from Bella's point of view--the hijacking, the call, the crash, her being bitten by Laurent, and then the sequel will explain why it took Bella so long to go back to the Cullens. The sequel will be called _Hijacked: Flight 93--Bella's Story_. I may write a couple chapters in advance before setting up the story, so it's not like the first chapter will be up and ready today. Sorry.

I am writing _Hijacked: Flight 93--Bella's Story _out of my imagination.... I was not involved in 9/11, and I don't know what it was like when the planes were taken over. I will try to get as close as I can to the real thing, but I honestly don't know what it was like being on the hijacked plane. This is mostly how I would feel if the plane I was on was taken over and on a suicide mission.

Okay. I think I covered everything. If you have any questions, send me a PM. Thanks!

--call me your partner in crime


End file.
